Customers, potential customers, and other users are increasingly using the internet to gather information about a company's products and services. With this increased use, more customers, or potential customers, are on the company's web site when they contact representatives of the company to ask questions about their products and services. Presently, companies continue to handle phone-call based customer interactions predominantly through direct back and forth verbal exchange of even the most basic information such as name and address info (both physical and email), phone numbers, product item numbers, etc. Questions about products often require the user and the representative to communicate back and forth in order to determine the appropriate product number identifier before the representative can be of help. Or when a customer contacts a support representative shortly after placing an order online, to help the customer, the representative often must first inquire and receive information such as an order number, or a phone number, or a last name and zip code in order to find the customer's order.